


Fuck It

by OhWowee



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Bondage, M/M, Metalocalypse - Freeform, Nathan Explosion - Freeform, William Murderface - Freeform, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWowee/pseuds/OhWowee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Murderface and Nathan go record a track, but other stuff happens...Just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I do not own Metalocalypse. I just make stories because it's fun and I'm just a weird kid

Chapter 1

"Ah, schit!!" William Murderface cried in frustration. Nathan demanded that they both go down to the studio to redo the bass track. Everyone else went to bed hours ago. Murderface had the pleasure of being woken up to someone savagely banging on his door at 2:30 in the goddamned morning. Of course it turned out to be Nathan, and the next thing he knew, he was playing bass again. 

"Murderface, you're staying down here until you can finish the track."

The bassist looked up and glared at Nathan. He was sitting behind the glass wall, headphones covering his ears. Inside the booth, Nathan scowled. Murderface could be so fucking hard to work with sometimes. He just didn't care about anything that he did or was involved in, unless it was to prove that he "Wasn't Gay." Other than that, working with him was pointless. 

About twenty minutes later, the bassist shouted "Record this one! I finally got it!!" The singer rolled his eyes, but nevertheless started to record. He prayed for this to be the last take. The bass pounded in his headphones, the flawless track giving a strong sense of relief.   
"Why didn't he just do this earlier?" The singer thought. Oh well, it was done now so it didn't matter. After the entire track was recorded, Nathan pulled off his headphones and looked at Murderface's smug smile though the thick glass. 

Chapter 2: 

Back in Nathan's room, they sat drinking beer. 

"It's weird that you actually want to hang out with me," the singer commented as he finished the other half of his beer. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress, leaving Murderface to stand awkwardly. 

"I uschually don't. But schometimesch you aren't an asschole." the bassist slurred. Seriously, he was drunk already? He only had eleven beers. Nathan had fourteen and he felt fine. Nevertheless, Murderface managed to stagger over to the bed, struggling to sit down without falling over.

Nathan reached to grab another beer when it happened. Murderface confessed. 

"Nathan? I gotta tell you schomethin." 

The singer looked up. "What?" 

"I...I wanna do thisch but I'm afraid you'll kill me."

"Just do it Murderface, stop being a dildo." 

That was all he needed. Murderface moved closer to Nathan, leaned forward, and kissed him. The bassist couldn't handle it anymore. He loved Nathan for so long, but never gathered the courage to say anything. 

"Dude! WHAT THE FUCK!" Nathan shouted, pushing Murderface away.

"I'm schorry!" He cried out. "I juscht..." His cheeks reddened.

Nathan was in shock. Why did his bassist just kiss him? But another thing caught his eye. Murderface was blushing!! The guy that was always an asshole to absolutely everyone was blushing. 

"I'm schorry Nathan," Murderface whimpered. A tear made its way down his cheek. "I wisch I waschn't fucking ugly." 

What was this feeling? Nathan wondered. His heart ached. Did he feel bad for the bassist? Maybe. Honestly, he wasn't that ugly. But how could he say that without being gay? Come on, think...

"Uh...You aren't that ugly." 

Murderface looked away, his face tear-stained. "You're juscht schayin that." 

"Murderface," Nathan whispered. The bassist looked up and his heart leapt in his chest. The singer's face was only a few inches away from his. 'Don't fuck up, DON'T FUCK THISCH UP,' his inner voice screamed. The bassist tentatively leaned forward, in fear of what might happen. Nathan, too, was very nervous. Their lips touched. The bassist gasped lightly, the tip of his tongue brushing against Nathan's bottom lip. Murderface decided to take a chance, so he climbed up on the singer's lap, straddling his hips. 

'Oh my god, this is fucking insane,' Nathan thought as Murderface continued to kiss him. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft. The feeling of the bassist's calloused fingers in his hair sent delicious shivers down his spine. 

Suddenly, Murderface pulled away. He leaned down to nibble on Nathan's earlobe. In return, the singer was startled. Nobody has ever done this to him before, but his body certainly loved it. He felt his cock grind against his zipper, and winced. 

"Are you okay?" Murderface asked. He'd barely noticed what was happening. This whole thing felt like an out of body experience. When he was woken up in the middle of the night, he was pissed beyond his normal amount of pissy-ness. But now, he was making out with the singer. Nathan Explosion, for God's sake!

"Uh...I'm getting really hard here," came the blunt response.

Murderface looked down at the large bulge in Nathan's jeans. Seeing that made him hard in return. 

The bassist leaned down and unbuttoned Nathan's jeans. Meanwhile, the singer caught this opportunity to take his shirt off and throw it across the room. 

After his jeans were taken off, Murderface looked up at the rock hard cock before him.

"Holy schit! That's fucking huge!" He cried. 

Nathan smiled. He was going to make him beg for his large dick, beg for more after it was all over.

"Suck that cock," Nathan growled, putting on the 'I'm going to kill you if you don't do what I say' voice and expression. 

Chapter 3

Of course, this scared the hell out of Murderface. Putting his right hand firmly around the base of Nathan's penis, he slid the rest into his mouth.  
The singer flexed, smirking as he did so. The prominent veins rubbed against the bassist's tongue, and he shivered with pleasure, feeling the bulge in his pants grow larger. 

"Oh fuck yeah. Just like that," Nathan moaned, weaving his fingers through Murderface's frizzy hair. The deep rumble of his voice made the bassist shake with fear, but it was so fucking hot. He pulled away to strip naked, then went back to suck Nathan's cock. 

"No," Nathan commanded. Murderface felt his heart skip a beat, afraid he did something terribly wrong. He yelped as Nathan suddenly picked him up and threw him on the bed. 

"Don't you dare move," Nathan whispered in the bassist's ear. He grabbed some belts from the closet and fastened Murderface's wrists to the headboard. 

Meanwhile, Murderface was shivering in fear. He must have made Nathan really angry, and that was the worst thing a member of Dethklok could ever do. But Nathan caught his attention once again. The singer had the bassist's cock in his mouth, massaging his balls at the same time. 

"Oh...Jeschus," Murderface moaned. He gasped as the head of his penis slid down Nathan's throat. Since no groupies wanted to have sex with him, it was pretty rare that he would receive such pleasure as this. And of course, Nathan knew that. By this time, the singer pulled away and straddled him. 

"Get ready," Nathan said. His jet black locks flowed over his broad shoulders and chest. Murderface sighed dreamily at the beautiful man before him. He looked like an angel.   
The angel of death would be more accurate though.

Nathan grabbed some lube and condoms out of the nightstand and applied both to Murderface's calloused dick. 

"Fuck, Nathan. Ride my chiant hog," The bassist moaned. 

"You'll fucking love it, because you're totally gay," Nathan taunted. 

This brought a furious blush to Murderface's cheeks. 

"I told you, I'M NOT GAY!!" He protested, despite both of them being naked and pressed against each other. 

The singer smirked. "You'll be begging for this after I'm done with you."

'Yeah, right. Asshole,' the bassist thought. 

Nathan repositioned himself and slowly pushed Murderface's cock in. They both groaned in pleasure as the singer took the entire length. 

Murderface started to sweat as Nathan rode him. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming. The singer's ass was so incredibly tight, he was afraid that he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Uuuuuuuuuugh," Nathan growled, riding the bassist harder and faster. In turn, Murderface grabbed Nathan's cock and started stroking hard.

This caused the singer to moan louder, amazed at how wonderful the callouses of the bassist's hand felt against him. 'Oh fuck,' he thought. The pressure in his abdomen became almost unbearable. 'I'm going to come soon...' 

"Nathan, fuck me!" Murderface cried out. His voice seemed strangled, trying desperately to hold back from screaming. 

Nathan sat up, Murderface's cock falling out of him as he grabbed the lube and rubbed a generous amount on himself. Lifting his friend's legs up, he started licking at his tight hole. 

The bassist gasped, then moaned in pleasure. He never knew that such a place could feel so amazing. After being properly relaxed, Nathan eased inside of him.

After a few moments of slow thrusts, they resumed their pace. Murderface peeled the condom off and stroked his cock while Nathan fucked his tight ass mercilessly. The bassist looked up and saw that the singer's face was quickly reddening. 

"Come all over me," Murderface begged. "Please!" His wrists strained against the belts as he writhed in absolute agony.

The pressure built inside of them until there was nothing left to do but release it. Monstrous roars came out from each of them as they orgasmed. Murderface came all over his stomach, and Nathan came all over his face. Nathan smirked as he eased out of the bassist. 

"Did you like that?" He asked, throwing his friend a towel.

"No!" Murderface said, a little too quickly. "You schuck."

He couldn't help the blush that was starting to rise again. Nathan saw this, of course, and laughed. 

"You were awesome," he said, kissing his band mate and laying down next to him.   
"Let's get some sleep. We've had a long night."


End file.
